James Love Story
by ichiruki4thewin
Summary: This is a story of how a boy meets a girl, But does James know this girl already? What will happen when he really just met his best friend all over again? Why isn't she saying anything about it? What will happen when he finally realizes who she is?
1. Chapter 1 Lucky Comb

Hey I know this story is kind of boring now, but this is kind of my first story so... please be nice and maybe if you want to give me some pointers. Trust me it should get a little better, I was leaning for different ideas in this story, so hope you like it :D

Chapter 1- Lucky Comb *James's POV*

Hello, my name is James. I am from a band called Big Time Rush, or BTR for short. Anyway... Ohhh wow you are looking hot james. I said while looking at myself in the mirror.

Oh sorry, back to what I was saying... Here I was, walking through the Palm Woods, not really noticing anybody since I was combing my hair with my lucky comb. And then all of a sudden, WHAM! I dropped my lucky comb as someone came toppling on top of me.

Well usually I am a nice guy, but when it comes to my lucky comb, well lets just say it's not so pretty... When I finally stopped fuming, I finally realized who exactly was on top of me. It was a girl, she had Brown eyes, Brown Hair ( With some red) , braces, and a shocked expression on her face.

After about what felt like a hour staring into her eyes, I finally realized that my lucky comb was somewhere on the dirty floor! So I kindly asked for her to get off of me and she gladly got off. She apoligized and said," I am so sorry, I didn't mean to..." "Hey it's okay it was my fault too, I wasn't looking", I said interupting her.

She then smiled and introduced herself." My name is Abigail, but you can call me Abby", she said with a smile. When she smiled I noticed she had one big dimple, and one small. It was adorable... "James! Focus!", I said to myself. I realized she was waving her hand in my face to get her attention.

"Oh, ummm sorry, I ummm, my name is James, James Diamond", I said. "Well Hello James Diamond, nice to meet you", she once again said her dimpled smile. I smiled back and then realized again that I dropped my lucky comb, so I dropped to the floor and started to do a scavenger hunt.

Then I noticed there was another pair of hands searching on the floor. I looked over and Abby was on the ground too. She looked over into my eyes and said, "ummm watcha doin?" I then stuttered for words, usually I was smoother with the ladies." Umm I dropped my lucky comb... and before you say anything, I know that you might think that a lucky comb is stupid but..." "It's not stupid", she said not letting me finish my sentence," it's okay, everyone has their own special possecions, it's actually pretty cool."

" Thanks", I said kind of surprised. Usually girls would start looking at me weird or laugh. I know this is random and all, but I felt like I knew her from somewhere. I just couldn't figure it out.

All of a sudden I said, "hey do I know you?" She then turned to me and said, "no not that I know of, but I think you know this item pretty well", she said holding up my lucky comb.

" YES! You found it!" I pulled her in for a hug and felt electric shocks. Well it could just be from the carpet... anyways, then I realized everyone was staring so I let her go and both finding each other blushing.

"Hey do you want to go for coffee with me and my band?" "Umm, sure" she said,

"What band are you in?" "Big Time Rush", I said with a smile. "Well I would love to hear your band sometime", she said with another dimpled smile. "Well we would love to perform for you" I said with a big smile. We then both kind of laughed, and then I lead her out to the coffee house down the street from the palm woods.


	2. Chapter 2 Akward Coffee

Here is the next one! Hope you like it!

Chapter 2- Akward Coffee

*Abby's POV*

Hey, my name is Abigail but you can call me Abby. I have just met this insanely hot guy!

But the thing is, I have met him before. We used to be best friends when we were little back in Minesotta...

*Flash Back*

"Hahahahaha! James stop!" James was tickling me, almost to death it felt like. Then James started to laugh as if my laugh was contagious. We were both rolling on the floor laughing, which seems to be happening on a regular basis latley, until Kendall, Logan, and Carlos walked in.

They are also my best friends, but for some reason, me and James are inseprable. Anyway, they walked in and started to look at us weird, but only for a moment, considering we do this pretty often. Then they sat down and started to play video games. We are all 13 so we are starting to get a little less childish then we were in pre- school, so we are getting more lazier...

Me and James stopped laughing and started to play pictonary with Logan and Kendall because Carlos was being mean and hogging the game cube. We finished the game with almost a tie, but me and James totally won. "Yeah Baby. Haha", we said while we did a high five. Then me and James went over to Carlos and took off his helmet.

We knew how he hated for his helmet to be tooken off so we ran and ran around James's house until we were out of breath...

*Back to Reality*

I was happy to see him, but, he didn't really remember me that much. I mean he said." do I know you from somewhere", but, he didn't say anything else. He just stared at me. I have decided I was going to let him figure it out for himself.

So we were walking towards the Coffee house until we saw 3 teenage boys. They of course, were Kendall, Carlos, and Logan. I was so happy to see them again, but I didn't show it, I just shyly smiled at them while we walked over to them. James then introduced us while Kendall, Carlos, and Logan stared at me like I was from outerspace.

I felt extremely akward and I just wanted to say, "okay guys stop staring", and smack them like I used to.. But I knew it would blow my cover, so I didn't. I tried not to notice them but it was hard. Finally they said, at the same time, "do we know you from somewhere?" I looked at them like I looked at james.

With a regular expression, and said," no I don't think so?" They then just seemed to drop it. I was really upset, but it's not fully their faults. I mean we havn't seen eachother ever since I moved away from Minesotta. That was a sad day, I won't even go into a flash back for that one.

Finally we ordered our coffees and sat down. They were a little quiet at first, but once I got to know them all over again, it was just like old times. Well at least for me that is. I just wish they would remember!


	3. Chapter 3 Thunder Storms

Hey I guess it's time to continue the story again, well I think I might start a Finchel story or a Fax story... Hmmmmm... idk... anyway. I am starting to lose interest in this story, plus the fact that no body read it :(

I do not own Big Time Rush, or any of the characters except so far, Abby.

Chapter 3- Thunder storms

Kendall's POV

Hey, my name is Kendall, and I'm part of BTR. Well along with my best buddies. So, James called and told me, Carlos, and Logan that he recently met someone that he wants us to meet. We didn't think much of it until we saw HER. She looked so familiar! I couldn't quite put my finger on it... I am still very suspicious of her though. She seemed uncomfortable, maybe it's because we were gauking at her, but whatever.

Me and everyone else were about to go separate ways... until the girl named, Abby, asked if we could do this again sometime. She is pretty cool, so we all agreed and walked towards the Palm Woods.

James's POV

I was glad she wanted to see us again, she turned out to be a very cool girl. Except for the fact that I sort of like her. You know like her, like her...(zones out thinking about Abby)... Oh! Sorry, what was I saying? Oh yeah, well, since I like Abby, of course Carlos has to too! If I could I would have tackled him, but I wouldn't do that... Yeeeaaah, I probably would. ;)

*The Next Day* (still James's POV)

I woke up to the sound of thunder, I couldn't get back to sleep. Even though it was midnight, I just couldn't bring myself to. So, I walked out of my room to the kitchen... "Oh, crap!" Ooops that was waaayyy to loud. I mean if you just figured out that you were all out of milk you would get loud too! Well, maybe that's just me, anyway I hate it when it's out of milk because I know that no body will go downstairs into the lobby and get more, so I have to get it.

So, I am walking downstairs (where they have special machines to get milk from) and her a noise. I got sort of freaked out so I walked really quietly and soon enough I found the source of the noise. It was Katy.

She has been scared of thunder storms since she was like 3. I wasn't surprised to see her down stairs watching t.v. curled up in a ball. When she saw me she got all happy. Maybe it was because she has a secret crush on me, who knows? Any way, she got all happy and ran up to me saying, "James, stay down stairs with me, Pleeeeaaaaaasssseee!" I finally gave in went to the vending machine and grabbed just a individual milk bottle and drank it down.

Some times I get scared of Katy, because since I found out that she has a crush on me, I feel like I'm being watched. Have you ever had that feeling? Well I, personally hate it! I ended up falling asleep and drifting off into a creepy dream. It was weird but, nice ;) if you know what I mean. How about this, let's just say it involved me and Abby.

Well that dream soon didn't get to "start" because of Katy waking me up at 5 in the morning because she was still scared. I think she just wanted to talk to me. I stayed down stairs for a half hour and then told Katy that we need to go up stairs and go to sleep. Boy was I glad it was a weekend. No Gustavo to yell at us for a full 24 hours. Finally I fell asleep into a dream less, sadly, dream.


	4. Chapter 4 Ihop and some more FlashBacks

I don't own BTR or any of the characters except, Abby.

Chapter 4- Ihop and Some more Flash Backs

Abby's POV

I woke up on a Saturday morning to get something to eat. I live with my Mom in the apartment 3B. It's 2 apartments down from James's... (starts to think about James)... Oh! Ummmmm... oh yeah, like I said I live in 3B and I am hungry for something to eat, so I got dressed and decided I should ask BTR (or my old best friends) if they wanted to come with me. So I went over to 5B and knocked on the door. Luckily some one opened the door and it was Carlos. He looked so familiar with his hockey helmet on. I smiled and asked him if he and the other guys would like to gets some breakfast.

He said, "Sure I would love to! I mean, WE would love to!" He invited me in and told me to wait while he got the others. Finally all of them were out ready to go with smiles on their faces. Well except for James's, he honestly looked like he needed more sleep. I felt bad for waking them up, well, to late to go back now! Anyway we walked out of the Palm Woods to go to, none other than... Ihop, and I decided to stay back and talk to James's while we were walking.

"Hey James, ummm why do you look like you didn't get any sleep?"I said. "Oh, well it all started when I woke up at midnight to get some milk...(and the rest of the story)" After he was finished with the story he looked a little more awake. "Hey, I'm sorry for waking you up", I said with a apologetic smile. He just smiled back and said, "No problem, at least I get to wake up to your beautiful face." I blushed and he smiled a very attractive smile, if you ask me, and held open the door foor me to Ihop.

James's POV

Ihop tasted good, it was even better that I got to sit by Abby. But of course Carlos sat on the other side of her. But I think she likes me. You know what? This situation with me and Carlos is very familiar...

*Flash Back*

I was walking up to Abby's house, it was Sunday afternoon and I felt good. Me, Abby, and the rest of the boys are 13. We are in 8th grade. We are still best friends, but me and Abby are the closest. Sometimes I wish I had the guts to ask her out. But I don't, but I have a feeling I might have to step up soon because Carlos has been all over her latley. It is driving me insane! I never have alone time with her anymore, if we do it's just for like 10 minutes. So I'm walking towards Abby's house when I see Carlos ringing her doorbell.

I wanted to send him away into a far off place but I couldn't so I just walked up to him and said, "Hey Carlos, What's up?"He turned to me with a surprised smile and said, "Oh, hey James. Nothing, just coming here to hang out with Abby." Well, duuhhh I knew that! Ugh, right now I'm not so fond of him. Soon after we finished our mini conversation Abby answered the door with her regular dimpled smile that I love. I smiled at her and said, "Hey Abby!" Only to find her laughing because me and Carlos said it at the same time. Me and Carlos looked at each other and fake laughed. Well at least I did.

Later that night it was getting really late, me and Carlos we secretly fighting for who is the last one to leave. We both wanted our alone time with Abby. But I had enough! After Abby asked for the third time, "Do you have to get home?" and Carlos said, "No." I lost it. I jumped up and started to yell at Carlos saying, "Stop ruining me and Abby's alone time! Why can't you give us some time by ourselves?" I didn't realize that I was yelling, there was no go back so I just didn't care. The next thing I knew it Carlos jumped up and yelled, "Hey! Stop acting like you're the only one who can hang out with her, I can too!" "I'm not!", I said. "Yeah, you are!"

Sooner or later Abby got up and pushed us apart. She yelled, "STTTOOOOPP! I have had enough! Now shut-up and stop ruining MY time with you guys." We then stopped and Carlos left. I felt bad, but I knew that I really didn't. I just wanted alone time with Abby. But it was, of course, to late to hang out so we said good bye with a hug and I made my way back to my house.

*End of Flash Back*

... Yeah that was annoying. You know what? This girl REALLY reminds me of someone I know, and it's killing me to not figure it out! Hmmmmm...


	5. Chapter 5 The Date

I don't own BTR or any of the characters except, Abby.

Chapter 5- The date

Regular POV

"Ok guys lets go!", said Logan. "It was great meeting up with you again, we should go out to the carnival next time.",said Carlos. "Yeah sure! That would be fun.",Abby said with a smile. "K, bye!", everyone said simutaniously. Well except James and Abby, they had other plans.

James's POV

"Ummmm, Abby?", I said. "Yeah James?", she said with a smile that made me nervous. "I was thinking, maybe, w-w-well, maybe do you think we could go out on a date?" I felt so embarresed that I stuttered like that. But she didn't seem to care, which made me feel a little better. "Sure, I would love to!", Abby said. "When?" I didn't know what to say so I said, "7:00 tonight?" She nodded and we hugged good bye until our date.

Abby's POV

I am so excited I get to go out with James, finally! I got dressed in a skirt with a cute top. I don't wear makeup so I just put some lip gloss and perfume on. I just wore my hair down like I usually do and put on some short heels that I never wear. When he knocked on the door my stomach did a flip, I am so nervous!

I answered the door and when I opened it I was star struck. He had on some nice jeans with a plain shirt and a jacket, and of course, he had his hair done perfectly. When we realized we were staring at each other not saying anything we blushed and walked downstairs to get in a cab. We talked the whole way to the movie. We were seeing a comedy, it was hilarious. During the movie James did the yawing and putting your arm around the girl trick. It was cute, then later we held hands. By the time the movie was over we were hungry, so he took me to a nice restraunt. It was nice, and so was James. We went up to the Palm Woods with our hands locked and up to my door. He took my chin, and lifted my face up to his when we got to my door. I knew what was coming, my stomach had butterflies in it. Then he slowly put his lips on mine.

I felt a electric shock. It was just great. I thought were done kissing, until we started making out. Our heads were slanting this way, and that. Finally we, sadly, came up for air and we both started blushing. We said good night and retreated to our doors.

Sorry it was short, I got to get to bed! I have to get up early tommorow. Bye.


	6. Chapter 6 Figuring It Out

I don't own BTR or any of the characters except, Abby.

Chapter 6- Figuring it out

James's POV

Wow! That was the best feeling ever. Kissing her just felt so right. I can't wait to see her tommorow. That's exactly what I did too, I hung out with her the next day until we both had to get somewhere. I don't know where she had to go but I had to go to Rocque Records. I know what your thinking, "Wow James, a Sunday? Really?" Yeahhh, a Sunday. It sucks but at least I get to sing!

When I walked in to the recording studio with the guys I saw a girl on the other side of the glass. I suddenly started to grin and then ran out to go hug Abby. I didn't know why she was here at first but soon I found out, because Gustavo suddenly yelled, "Hey, Dog! There is no public displays of affection at work!" "That goes for you too, new dog!", Gustavo said while pointing at Abby. I looked at Abby with a surprised expression. "Wait, you work here now?"

"Ya, I recently got a job here, I'm going to record some demos." By then I was really surprised. I didn't know she could sing! "You can sing?", I said. "Can she sing?", said Gustavo with a laugh. "Heck Yeah she can sing!" I looked over at Abby, I saw that she was blushing with a shy smile. The next thing I knew it Gustavo wanted me and Abby to do a duet together. I was excited, but also a little nervous. I hope I don't mess up in front of her, I thought.

Both Abby and James's POV (A- is Abby, and J- is James)

A- Oh no, what if I mess up? I don't want him thinking I suck!

J- Oh no, what if she thinks I suck?

A- Well here goes nothing...

Now I'm about to give you my heart, but remember this one thing. I've never been in love before, so you got to go easy on me!

*And the rest of the song* (BTW- I don't own "Counting on You")

J- Wooooow! She can sing!

A- Wow! He still has his nice singing voice alright!

J- I hope she thought I was good!

A- I hope he thought I was good!

Abby's POV

"Wow James, you're just how I remembered you used to si... Uhhhh I mean... You were great!" That was to close! "Ummm thanks, you were great too!", said James. Yes! He thought I was great! But what if he's lieing? Oh, come on Abby pull yourself together, he wouldn't lie to you! Or would he? Oh, never mind! I just need to learn to take a compliment.

James's POV

Yes! She thought I was great! Now all I have to do is ask her out on another dat...What! Carlos is flirting with her? He knew I went out with her! Why does he always have to like the girls I like? I am going over there! "Heyyy sorry to but in, but, Abby can you go on a date with me tonight again?" Boy was I determined. "Ummm yeah, sure James. What time?" "How about 7 again?", I asked. "Sure!", she said. At least she looked excited...

Carlos's POV

Ugh! Why does James always take girls before I can get to them! I hate him when he gets all the girls he wants! I just want to kick him in the balls over and over again! Ok Carlos, calm down...Phew! I was about to lose my cool there for a second. Now I just don't know what to do. This girl looked and acted way to familiar for me to let her go. Hmmmm, who is she?

Logan's POV

Suddenly after I had been watching Carlos get beat to a girl once again, by James, I had this weird flash back of Minnesota. We had this friend, more like best friend, but whatever. Anyway, we had this best friend. Her name was Abigail, but she preffered Abby instead. She acted similar to this Abby... "Oh my gosh!", I accidentily said aloud. I just realized who this girl was! It's Abby! All of a sudden I went over to Kendall and told him my thoughts. He then ran over to Abby, hugged her, then picked her up with a big grin on his face. I did the same thing after words, and then pulled her arm out of the room so we could privately talk to her.

Hope it was some what of a cliff hanger. Please Review, and be nice please. Thanks :D


	7. Chapter 7 Figuring It Out Part 2

I don't own BTR or any of the characters except, Abby.

Chapter 6- Figuring It Out Part 2

Abby's POV

First I heard a scream from Logan, then I got hugged and picked up twice, and now I've been pulled into the hallway. What is going on?

"Abby, Abby? Is that really you?", Logan said. Ummmm what is going on here? "...Yeahhh, I told you my name like 2 days ago?", I curiosly said. "Well yeah, you told us your first name, but you forgot to leave out a very important detail.", Kendall said impationitley. "Uhhh what's going on?, I asked.

"You tell us what's going detail do you think you left out of you introducing yourself?", Logan said. Finally I got it, they actually figured it out! "Oh my gosh! You figured it out!", I yelled. "Yes we did! How come you didn't tell us?", they both said. But I didn't let them go on and on about how I didn't tell them, all I wanted to do was hug them. I jumped up in their arms and they both caught me. "We Missed you so much!", Kendall said. "Well don't tell James and Carlos, you know what? You can tell them it's hard to wait!", I said with excitement.

They left to go get them but I told them one at a time please, so they said they were going to bring out Carlos first.

Carlos's POV

"WHAT?", I yelled. "Shhhhhh! Are you crazy?", Logan said. "She is waiting to see you out there, ok?" I couldn't believe it. It was actually Abby! Now I know why me and James are fighting so familiar like.

I walked out there to see her and all I could remember was me running at her and hugging her like I never wanted to let her go. It felt great actaully seeing her again.

James's POV

"Hey! What's going on? Why isn't anyone saying anything?", I said. Kendall and Logan then finally walked up to me and told me the truth. I was blown away! All I wanted to do now was go out in the hall and hold her and never ever let go. She was my first love, and always my one and only true love. Also we are inseprable best friends. At least we used to be, until she had to move. That was a sad day.

Sooner or later Carlos walked back inside with a big smile on his face. I didn't care if he fell when I pushed him to get to her, I just wanted to hold her. As soon as I ran out the door I saw Abby. She looked more beautiful than ever! The next thing I knew, I was being jumped on, and held onto so tightly. I held her with as much force. It felt like a hour we were just holding each other tightly. Finally I let loose a little so I could see her face. She had tears running down her face. I wiped them away with my thumb, and smiled at her. "Abby", I whispered, "I missed you so much." She looked at me with her dimpled smile that I love so much, and said, "Me too." After that I kissed her on her soft lips and the fireworks went off in my head.

It felt unbelievable! I could have stayed like that forever, but I knew we had to get back to work. Without remembering the no outside of work affection rule, I walked back into the recording room area holding Abby just as tightly as before. When the guys saw us they smiled, just like old times. Well almost all the guys, Carlos just put on a little half smile. I could tell he was really jealous.

Gustavo saw me and Abby so he yelled at us again. That was our second warning. Uh Oh! Not good, I can't get fired! I will try my best. Me and Abby just sort of blushed and smiled at each other. Ahhhh, life is suddenly good! Or is it?


End file.
